MARKING AND DEFILEMENT
by evcullengirl
Summary: ONE WAY TWILIGHT COULD OF WENT. Bella is abused by charlie nobody notices and you will have to rad to find out the rest {the pic is how bella looks}


"you pathetic piece of shit" "slap" it's all of your fucking fault" slap" by the time I'm done with you you're going to wish you were never born "by the time Charlie was done with me I limped upstairs trying to make it to the bathroom despite the pain to try and fix myself up when I looked in the mirror I wasn't even shocked I had a busted lip some yellowish bruises on my face that looked like they would turn purple and on my stomach it was starting to turn purple it hasn't always been this way when mom was alive he was a great dad and he loved me but after mom died from breast cancer last year he started drinking I wish I could get out of here I hate it but anytime I try to defend myself Charlie decides to take it out on me I'm 17 now in exactly 2 months were graduating I skipped a grade so I could get out early school is the only place I can escape, I have some money saved up mom before she died told me about Charlie and how he secretly used to beat her when I went to sleep away camp and she used to save away money for when we could run away together she left me twenty thousand dollars and since I' one who cooks when Charlie gives me money for groceries I save some so now I have about forty five thousand so far saved up underneath my beds floor boards in a jewelry box she gave me. Other than that I get good grades not as good as Edward Cullen but good enough he hates me and I don't know why I have no friends all the friends I did have stopped being friends with me all the parties I was supposed to go to I missed I started to ignore them so I was now alone as I was walking to school since Charlie wouldn't let me drive thinking I would runaway it started to rain and I'm not talking about a light drizzle I'm talking about high winds and I c could swear I heard thunder when I was halfway there a yellow car came rushing past me and splashed waterfall over me I was completely soaked I actually liked my outfit my baggy jeans and my big forks sweater the car paused and back up right next to me the tinted window rolled down showing Alice Cullen Edwards adopted sister" Isabella aim so sorry I didn't see you there, please let me make it up to you do you need a ride" she said "no thanks I'm good walking" I said trying to see how I could make it when a loud rumbling of thunder started up "Izzy hop in" I quickly walked around yellow ostentatious shiny Ferrari when I got in she started driving or should I say speeding she drive faster than a bat outta hell. "Bella you're soaking I'm so sorry I have some clothes in the back in the back and a towel they should be able to fit". She said while I peeked in the back to see a towel and some expensive looking clothes. "Alice I couldn't possibly do that you might need them"." I always keep a ton of clothes in the car in case of an emergency and now there is one, you can really get sick in this weather" "okay but I will wash them and give them back" " she rolled her eyes at me and stopped at a stoplight I climbed in the back and looked d on the seat I picked up the towel and tried to dry my hair I took off my top and I picked up a hot pink tight tank top that made my boobs look way bigger than they actually was I put it on and there was grey ripped skinny jeans I took off my jeans and I changed into the jeans but I nearly fell over while trying to get into them while Alice was driving so fast and then I put on a Victoria secret gray tight fitting cardigan and on top of the towel was a heart shaped necklace that had the tag from Claire's on it. I c am in the front at sat down "you look great bells I want to ask you if you want to be friends I know we haven't spoken much but I would love to be your friend" "sure Alice I would love to be and thanks".."Would you like to listen to some music"? 'sure"'' she fiddled wither iPod and sexy bitch the ill john remix started playing and Alice and me started dancing I haven't felt this free in so long I actually felt normal didn't even realize we were at school and everyone was looking at us but the windows were tinted so we could see them and they couldn't see us "how do I look " I asked Alice feeling insecure compared to Alice and all the other girls I was so different Alice and her adoptive sisters were the prettiest girls in school. "you look hot as hell bells who knew you looked like that under those baggy sweatshirts but first can I borrow your scrunched and your knapsack" why do you need that " I asked while pulling my scrunched out of my semi dry hair I gave it to her she reached underneath the backset and took out a gorgeous big black fend purse she emptied everything into the bag then she went into her purse and pulled out a tube of some type of hair product I shook out my hair and she put some in my hair "now you're ready" my hair was in soft waves and looked gorgeous{pic on profile} it wasn't unmanageable and my hand could go through without tons of knots "thanks Alice I looked in the mirror and I felt pretty I didn't feel like plain old Bella I felt happy and normal I hugged Alice's need to head out before the bell rings we hopped out and everybody was staring at me with their draws dropped "don't worry Izzy you'll get used to it after a couple days" Alice whispered we walked in everybody was staring at me I walked to my locker opening my bag and putting in all the stuff I needed I had history first so I walked to class Ignoring how the jocks were practically drooling when I got into class I saw Alice siting down next to a cute blonde guy with the same topaz eyes I think when I looked closer I realized it was Alice's adopted brother jasper who always looks like he's in pain but when you go to the same school as Lauren and Jessica and you see how they dress and how the amount of makeup they put on eerily resembles circus clowns you understand. She waves over to me."hey Bella over here and she motioned to the empty seat right next to her I walked over put my bag on the desk taking out my books for the class out and I sat down. Alice wasted no time introducing jasper to me we basically started talking while jasper looked like he was holding his breath.

Love it hate it tell me wacha think….


End file.
